When Darkness Falls
by Lielie
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon or any of its characters, but I do own this story. **

**Prologue: Resurrection **

_**Screams thundering through the darkness…**_

_**The air is filled with the stench of death…**_

_**The awful sound of silence is all that can be heard now…**_

_What was the start of all of this?  
Who was to blame?  
Did so many have to die?  
Dead bodies everywhere…so many are dead… _

You should not have let it happened- that was what I had said √ it should never have happened at all. They were fools, all of them. They made it happen. They brought it upon themselves, and thus also upon the innocent world. Many would pay the price for their selfish deeds. They should have heeded my warning. They should have turned back when they came across that black door. They should not have opened it. They should have done a lot of things, but they didn't.

Humans are quick to get their greedy hands on things they have no knowledge of. Fools! They have no idea what they have done. They have no idea what they have unleashed upon the world! Many will die, and many more will soon join them.

I fear my time short. They come for me. I must hurry. There is still time to stop this madness. I have but one chance to end it. I cannot fail. I must not fail this world. If I do, I fear all will be lost. I leave this book behind as proof of what has happened here and what must never happen again…if I'm able to end this madness before it's too late. Dear god! What horrors have they set loose! I must stop them! I must go now, I hear them coming! God help us all!

From the Book of Sorrows Ke-ath Lazeroo

"Professor?" someone called from outside the tent in which the old man sat reading the passage from the book he had deciphered the night before. The language was old, dating back around 10 000BC according to his calculations. He would never have been able to decipher the texts had it not been for Flur, the name he had given the Unknown he had come across injured some time ago, and which he had nursed back to health. The creature had fascinated him. Although he had the pokemon for quite some time now, he had never come close to understanding it. Flur didn't belong to him, nor was it kept in a pokeball. It was its own master and came and went as it pleased.

He remembered working on the sight late one Saturday afternoon, racking his brains out over the book that they had uncovered lying deep inside the unknown tombs, near the Rhahador ruins in the South East of the Darak desert. Flur had appeared out of nowhere- appearing, then disappearing and again reappearing at different periods during the night. It seemed agitated, almost as if it was nervous about something.

Then, the last time, closely around three o'clock in the morning, when Flur had appeared to him once more, it did something incredible. He had not told a single soul about it since it happened. He had realized just how ridiculous his story would sound, since everyone claimed not to have even ever seen the mysterious Unknown he was always talking about, and they already thought him mad. He did not care. He knew what had happened had been real. Flur had come back to him and had spoken to him. Not through words, but through images planted in his mind. Flur had told him how to decipher the text, and also gave him a warning, and then it disappeared and has not since reappeared to him after that.

"Professor? You in there?" the voice called more urgently.

The old man sighed, irritated by the disturbance. He had told his staff not to bother him for any reason unless it was an emergency. "What is it Walter?" he asked, clearly voicing his annoyance.

"Sir, I think you should come and see this," he said sounding very excited.

The professor sighed again before flipping the book closed with a thud. "This had better be important Walter." Walter was his young new assistant. He barely knew anything about the boy except that he has no family. He was a very secretive boy, keeping to himself and always out and about on his own mission. The boy, barely older than twelve, seemed restless more than half of the time, almost as if he was looking for something but couldn't find it. Everyday he did the same thing. After he had done his chores he would go out exploring only to come back when it was already dark. But, it was because of this senseless exploration of the boy that the entrance to the tomb had been discovered.

He had felt sorry for the boy when he had first come across the youth sitting alone by an abandoned building two years ago. The boy seemed to have gone though some ordeal, judging the way he looked. Feeling sorry for the boy, he decided to take him under his wing, provide food and clothing and a warm place to sleep, provided that the boy helped him with a few tasks. The boy never objected to anything. He did as he was told and never caused any problems. A very strange boy, the professor came view the child, but in any case, felt that what the boy lacked, was affection.

A few minutes later the professor and young Walter, along with a few other members of the team, walked down the dimly lit passageway towards the empty tomb down at the bottom of the dusty passage. The hidden tomb had been discovered three days ago by young Walter. Inside they found only another empty room with what seemed to be a simple black square-shaped marble boulder, approximately 1meter in length and 1.5 in width. There didn't seem to be anything particularly interesting about it, only that it stood right in the centre of the room. There was no engravings, no markings, nothing to indicate its purpose.

"Over here professor," one of the members motioned to the professor.

The professor walked around the boulder and crouched down to look at what the man was pointing at. "Let's have a look," the professor mumbled to himself as he adjusted his glasses. Something seemed to be leaking from the stone. The dark liquid has even formed a small puddle down at its base.

"What on earth?" the professor said confused. "Quickly, hand me that cloth," the professor indicated towards the cloth flung over the shoulder of another member of the team. "And bring that torch."

Once the cloth had been handed over, the professor carefully dipped the point in the liquid. "This is interesting," he muttered again to himself. "It's thick, and the colour - it appears to be deep reddish, almost black. Very interesting," he continued as he studied the alien liquid. "Hold the torch closer Phil."

The professor took a quick sniff of the substance. "Very peculiar indeed. I detect a hint of iron." Then it hit him. "Blood! Could this be blood?"

The moment the professor spoke that word, the entire room began to tremble. "What's going on?" One of the staff members shouted.

"It's an earthquake!" another called out, "We need to get out of here!"

The professor ignored the cries of his men. His eyes were focussed on something else. The stone had begun to crack. "Master," a voice suddenly spoke up, breaking the professor's gaze. He turned and watched Walter kneel down. A few seconds later a loud explosion threw those who were inside the room to the ground.

"Master," the professor heard Walter repeat once more, "Welcome back."

A shadow, blacker than anything the professor had ever laid eyes on, suddenly loomed over him. "Free at last," the voice echoed with mad laughter.

The professor's eyes widened with fear when the stranger began to take shape. "Dear god! What are you?"

Red eyes gleamed down at him. He heard the screams of his team members, before a terrible pain exploded inside his head. The last thing that ran through his mind before darkness claimed his vision, was Flur's warning: _Beware the darkness that lies beneath, beware the hart of man. What you seek will turn on you and kill you while you sleep._

Three days later…

It happened so fast. No one was prepared. It came suddenly, killing thousands in an instant. They had nowhere to run- no place to hide. They were doomed the moment it had appeared.

It came from the east, that seemingly innocent black cloud. What it turned out to be was something altogether shocking and terrifying. It would be that last thing many would see before death came crushing down on them.

The ominous cloud grew vast at a very unusual rate. It covered the sky in an hour, stretching as far as the eye could see. All became silent, that terrifying silence which made even the toughest of pokemon shrank away in fear.

Fear...

The smell of fear hung heavily in the air. Its stench covered the entire land. Nothing could hide from it. Nothing could escape it. That foul black cloud that grew darker with each passing second, almost as if it were feasting on the peoples' fears. And it did. It consumed the peoples' fears, their terrifying thoughts and horrid images. It feasted like a king and became even more menacing. The blackness seemed like a void in the sky, like something that had once been there but was snatched away, leaving it black and empty. It was that utter blackness of empty space that filled the people with dread. They were scared. They were petrified.

Then it came…

A scream suddenly ripped through the air, starling all. The scream repeated itself for a second time, only this time it was louder, more frightening. The scream came for a third time, even louder and more desperate. It sounded of agony, of pain, of utter fear and horror, something, some terrible secret that only the scream knew of, that only the scream could comprehend, but soon, soon that too will change.

The people, all those people - those mindless sheep who did nothing but stare death right in the face and watched as the black cloud began to reveal its horrors.

**Screams thundering through the darkness…**

**The air is filled with the stench of death…**

**The awful sound of silence is all that can be heard now…**

**Dead bodies everywhere…so many are dead…**

Well that's that for the first part of my first and very exciting pokemon story to come. Hope you enjoyed it. Looking forward to your comments. Till next time.  
Lielie ;-D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its character, but I do own this story. **

**Chapter 1: Strength **

_"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will." _

_Mahatma Gandhi _

Dark ominous clouds covered the sky. Thunder rumbled every few seconds while lightning danced across the horizon. The forest was quite, save for the howling wind. Somewhere deep in the heart of the gloomy forest, a pair of muddy feet trampled over the dead leafs as the figure blindly ran through the unfamiliar territory. It was a girl and she was not alone.

Not far behind, two dark shapes began to close in on her. They seem to cut through the forest as if nothing could hold them back. The very trees appear to give way of their presence. They had only one purpose √ capture the girl.

Her long crimson locks feverishly fluttered behind her, exposing the purplish ring around her smooth neck. It was the mark made by the Gazel-han, the golden collar that was used to mark her, to control and torture her. It was a mark that will haunt her for the rest of her life, however short it may be lived. It wasn't the only bad memory she carried with her.

Two smaller matching golden bracelets were clamped around each of her wrists. Just like the Gazel-han, these bracelets also served to bind her to her nightmarish prison. However, with the Gazel-han gone, the bracelets were powerless.

This was her second day on the run. She had escaped from her prison only through the help of her friend┘her only friend. He was called Timmy and was only eighteen years old. He was what they called a Gifted in training, and had by some miracle discovered a way to get the Gazel-han off from around her neck, as well as a way for them to escape. In the end it had cost him his life.

There were many like him, many gifted men at Blackhall, the place she was kept prisoner, but unlike the rest, he didn't give his soul to the Dark Lord, instead he secretly tried to find away to keep him sealed away. That was when he had heard of her, and how she was caught up in a twisted plan to free the Dark Lord from his imprisonment.

Her heart ached. He was the only friend she had. His screams still pierced her heart. That look of complete shock on his face when that thing tore its long bladed arms right through him was still fresh in her mind, and now they were coming after her.

Fear clogged throat. Her breath came in short gasps as she desperately tried to escape her pursuers. She knew they weren't far behind her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to run for much longer. Soon she would have to make a stand.

A noise somewhere to her right startled her. Something caught her foot and in an instant she was send crashing to the ground. Terrified she glanced back. The forest was quiet. Nothing seemed to move. Not a single sound could be heard. The hair on the back of her neck started to rise when her eyes caught sight of a shadow leaping over a fallen log, just a few meters away from where she lay on ground. Horrified she jumped to her feet and took a quick turn to her left.

The sound of branches crushing and snapping on impact followed her down the steep cliff. Her mind raced as fast as her heart. They were right behind her. A second later she stumbled into a clearing, only a short distance from a river. This was her chance, her only chance and she knew it. If she could get to the river she might be able to stand a chance against them, although deep down she knew she probably wouldn't.

Her legs felt heavy. She was so tired; exhausted from running and hiding, too afraid to close her eyes even on the one occasion she managed to lose them for a few hours, and now it would seem they would have the last laugh. Timmy's death would have been for nothing. Determination suddenly boiled through her veins. She couldn't let his death be a waste. She won't go down without a fight. They won't take her back; she won't allow it, not unless she was dead. Trembling, she forced her exhausted body towards the river, but never even got halfway.

One of her pursuers had suddenly leaped in front of her, blocking her path to the river, and thus her only chance of freedom. Terror gripped her heart. A nightmarish vision loomed over her- she never stood a chance.

With amazing speed the creature grabbed her around her neck, lifted her from the ground and snarled, revealing its sharp and filthy teeth. Struggling she tried to kick the beast, but to no avail. Its black eyes stared emotionless at her terrified face, then without warning it released a surge of energy onto her.

The girl screamed in pain. Her agony echoed through the forest, startling a few pokemon in their hiding places close by. The flow of energy slowly ceased and the girl went limp in the beast's powerful grip. Pleased, the beast threw her body over its scaly shoulder and motioned for the other daemon that they should get moving again.

Unknown to the beast, the girl started to gain consciousness. She gave a soft moan and opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. Memories of the beasts chasing her, returned to her with a bang. She quickly closed her eyes waited patiently, enduring the pain that gnawed at her bones. Slower this time, she opened her eyes, just enough to peek around. She didn't want the beasts to know that she was awake. Her eyes searched for something, anything that would be of use to her. She suddenly caught sight of the metal blade attached to the creature's side. Carefully she reached towards the blade.

Her fingers were mere inches away from the blade when the second beast caught sight of her moving arm. With a howl it tried to warn its brother. The warning came too late.

Without thinking twice, she grabbed hold of the leather handle, pulling the blade free and plunging it into the back of her captor's back, running it straight through its chest. With a terribly cry the beast released its grip on her and tumbled forward to the ground. The second beast was on her before she could even blink. With a powerful blow it struck her full force on her chest, sending her flying through the air and into a nearby tree. With a grunt she collapsed to the ground.

Pain burned through her chest. She couldn't breathe. For a moment she thought she might die, that the blow had crushed her completely, as she gasped for air. She looked up from where she lay and waited for her vision to come into focus. The beast was ignoring her for the moment, attending to its fellow daemon. She knew they didn't take it lightly when one of their own got injured, and not a single soul she knew off, has ever survived the blood rage of one of these creatures once its anger was triggered.

Although it wouldn't kill her, it would make damn sure she was close to it. She knew she had to hide, and quick. The girl looked down at her arm. It was horribly twisted. She bit her lip from crying and as painful as it was to move, she forced herself to crawl away as softly and quickly as she could. She hasn't even gone a few paces when she heard the beast's howl. Fear quickly replaced her pain-stricken face. There was nowhere for her to hide.

She managed to half crawl; half pull her body towards the boulder lying only a few yards away from her. Sweat dripped down her face. She knew if the creature found her now, it would all be over.

As carefully as she could, she managed to push her back up against the enormous boulder whilst her eyes were shut closed. The pain was almost unbearable, but she knew she could handle it- she was used too much, much worse.

A second later, branches went flying over the boulder as the creature leaped unto a rock close by. She held her breath and waited. The creature too fell silent. She felt her heart beat faster. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't use her abilities because she was too exhausted. The creature would have her before she even got that far. So she listened, but heard nothing.

With all her courage, she peered around the corner of the boulder. Her eyes widened with fear. The creature was gone. That's when she felt it. Something was breathing down the back of her neck. Her entire body froze. She knew in an instant what it was.

As she forced herself to turn, she could already picture its black, hairless face smiling down on her. There was nothing she could do now. It was all over now. Hot tears began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to believe it. All those months of planning, every little detail, everything- all was lost. She was going to be taken back to that place of hell. The very thought of it send shivers down her spine.

Her eyes locked on the black lidless eyes of the creature. A silent scream escaped her lips before scorching hot pain ripped thought her body once more. Her vision began to blur, but right before darkness clouded her existence, she thought she saw a shadow move behind the creature.

Somewhere, where the light of the sun is cloaked underneath a blanket of black mist, a tall figure stood staring out onto the dark and dreary wasteland that stretched as far as the beginning of the Fire Mountains, nearly 300 miles away. Everything inside the gloomy land, the foul stench of rotten flesh, fumes and smoke filled the air. It was a dead smell, and it was in this dreary land that nothing grew and no living thing dared to enter.

It was the land of the dead, the boundary to the other world, a world where the creator of death and destruction, of hate and lust, of complete chaos and disarray ruled those black hearted souls who have passed on and into his fiery dominion.

It is here, in the boundary where creatures of unimaginable horrors, ruled under the Dark Lord's knight, stalk the land. They were the Dark Lord's daemons warriors, and all under the command of the Black Knight, he who exchanged his soul for immortality so many, many years ago, to serve the Dark Lord for all eternity.

There among the beasts, thousands and thousands of slaves, all chained to the neck and ankle, worked in the coal mines and gruel pools. Many were children, some even as young as five years of age. The people lost all hope a long time ago. All they had to look forward to was death, and the Dark Lord who would torture them for all eternity. They worked like empty vessels, their humanity crushed by the brutality of their captors. Those who didn't follow the Dark Lord's way, was immediately slaughtered, usually in front of a big crowd, to send fear and terror into those who witnessed the killing.

The figure turned away from the window, an icy breeze blowing long strands of blond hair in front of his dark eyes- those eyes that were as blacker than the night. They held no compassion, no mercy. They were empty and dead, just like his soul. His dark mantle danced around his black boots as he walked towards his enormous throne, made of marble and black dragon tears. He wasn't in a good mood. The girl, the only key to free the Dark Lord from his imprisonment, has managed to escape.

The report of the Gourak's failure, the creatures that were sent to bring her back, had been most upsetting. So much so that he had killed the messenger, and three guards who stood nearby.

He was furious. The Dark Lord would be most upset about the news. He feared the Dark Lord. He knew what the Dark Lord could do to him, and he was powerless to do anything about it. That too is why he needed the girl. He had discovered a way to free himself of his contract with the Dark Lord, but not only that, he had found a way to get the power of the Box of Saldor, a mystical box with a power sealed inside it that would be even greater than the Dark Lord's and all his power combined. He would be the ultimate god, but for that he needed the girl. She was the key to finding the box and unlocking its power.

The very thought of her send new waves of anger pulsing though his veins. He needed that girl. At that very moment someone stepped inside the dimly lit room. "They are ready," the voice said.

The Black Knight looked up, a wicked smile spread across his face. "Good," he said sounding very pleased. "Set them loose and follow their lead. Once they have tracked her down, bring her to me."

The man gave a deep bow, "As you wish, my Lord." With that the mysterious cloaked man left the room.

The Black Knight began to laugh, his evil laughter echoing down the empty hallways. Soon, very soon I'll have you back.

And that's that for this chapter. I know the first two chapters were a bit short. From now on the chapters will be much longer. I have a very good idea for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Still looking forward to reviews.

Lielie


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I **do not** own Pokemon or any of its characters. What I do own is this story.

_No change, no pause, no hope! Yet I endure._

_**Percy Bysshe Shelly**_

_It was as if she was looking through a window and into hell. What she saw was beyond words. She was standing in the middle of the road looking at the horror being unfold before her like something from a nightmare. _

_The city lay in ruins. It looked like World War Two all over again. Devastation stretched as far as the eye could see. Buildings fumed with hungry flames. Many apartments, stores, and houses have collapsed, while others were still in the process of crumbling to the ground like sandcastles. Clouds of smoke filled the air. It burned the eye and made it almost impossible to breathe. The devastated scene created a ravaged picture of death, destruction and despair._

_The girl was stunned to silence. Besides the destruction of the city, the streets were painted with blood. It was smeared and splattered against everything. It streamed down the road like a river and into the gutters. It was everywhere and covered nearly everything. It almost looked as if someone had taken a gigantic bucket of blood and splashed it over the city. _

_Then there were the bodies- human and pokemon. They lay scattered across the streets like broken toys. Some body parts were still twitching. The sight of it made her want to vomit. She heard people screaming and wailing in agony, but she saw no one. Her eyes searched the source of the cries, but instead found a shadow looming behind her. Fear clogged her throat. She could not move, nor could she scream. Her body was frozen stiff with terror. The shadow reached for her. This time she screamed, and screamed and screamed…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She woke gasping for air. Sweat dripped down the sides of her clammy face. Her heart thundered in her chest. Where was she? It was dark. She couldn't see a thing. It was as if someone had placed a cloth over her eyes. The girl pushed herself forward, then screamed when she felt the excruciating pain. It surged through her body like an electric current, burning inside her chest like a petrol bomb.

She fell back and cringed in agony. A few seconds passed, then a few minutes. Slowly the pain began to subside. She kept her eyes closed and tried to steady her breathing, until finally her heartbeat had slowed down to a steady beat.

She opened her eyes once more. It was still dark, but after a few seconds she started to make out the shadowy shapes of a chair and a desk standing near a closed door. She realized that she must be inside a room, but she couldn't remember how she had gotten there.

At that very instant, memories of the Gourak returned to her like a slap across the face. Still, she couldn't figure out where she was. The Gourak would have taken her straight back to Blackhall. But this wasn't Blackhall, she was certain of it. And if this wasn't Blackhall, then where was she?

The girl decided to try for a second time to push herself up, this time however, she did it slowly and with extreme caution. She felt a sharp stab in her chest and paused. She looked down at herself, realizing for the first time that she was lying naked in the bed with only a thin blanket to cover her. She also noticed that her chest and left arm had been bandaged.

Her eyes spotted something lying on the table. It looked like it could be her clothes that someone had neatly folded up. Very slowly, the girl painfully managed to get out of the bed. She took a few moments to wait for the pain to subside, before she carefully made her way across the room towards the table. It felt as thought hours have passed before finally she had reached the table. She was right. It was her clothes.

As carefully as she could, she managed to dress herself. Her eyes stung with tears as she fought against the incredible pain firing up inside her body. Every little movement she made felt as though someone was using a sledgehammer on her body for target practicing.

Dizziness swept over her. She grabbed hold of the chair to steady herself. Taking a slow, deep breath, she focused on the door. The sound of footsteps suddenly sounded in the corridor behind the closed door. Panicked, her body tensed in response. She immediately regretted it.

The pain returned tenfold. Gasping in agony, she lost her balance and crumbled to the floor with a shriek. The door burst open and before she could even think to act, a pair of strong arms swept her off from the ground and carried her back to the bed.

She was placed down gently and covered once more underneath the warm blanket. The girl was too busy trying to pray the pain away, that she hadn't noticed the mysterious figure stick the needle into her arm. Drowsiness took over her mind, and soon she was welcomed back into the arms of darkness.

The figure looked down at the girl. Her pained expression relaxed. She looked calm again, like a baby, sleeping peacefully and without a care in the world. The figure pulled the needle out, before turning his attention back to the girl.

She was a striking woman, even with the bruises that covered her body. The girl reminded him of someone he had once known long ago. Forcing his thoughts away from his depressing memories, he looked at the purple outline of the bruise around her neck. It looked as if could have been the result of a chain of some sort, but he couldn't be certain. Then there were the golden bracelets on each of her wrists. It had strange engraving carved out on it. He knew of only one place where such symbols could be found…Blackhall.

Others call the place the "Dead Zone." They had given the place that specific name, because it was at that location where it had all begun. It was at that particular place where the world had changed forever, nearly eleven years ago.

All the daemon-like creatures came from that place. No one dared to go near it. Those who have, have never returned. No one alive has ever seen the place and lived to tell the tale, no one, except him. It was a secret he wasn't about to reveal to anyone. This was the one secret he would take to his grave. It had scarred him for life, but the past was the past. There's no going back, and no changing it. He will face his daemons when the time comes, and when that day comes, hell won't even be able to hide those bastards who took away everything that mattered to him.

"Ash?" Someone said from behind.

The young man turned around. It was Erica. She had her long blue hair tied into a ponytail. She had on dark red pants, with a matching red top, with the words, JRO written in black across her left breast. It stood for Junior Ranking Officer. She was the new young officer at Gritchin, the underground offices of the River Lights, the rebels of the eastern part of the country.

All together there were four rebel groups. Although their names differ, they all fell under the central control of FU, the Freedom Union. The Freedom Union consists of the River Lights, the Jokers, the Eagles and the Panthers.

Each group consists of three or four counsel members. They were charged with making decisions and directing a specific rebel group. They weren't the ones doing the fighting. They were the ones who said where, when, who and how. They in fact, form the basis of the FU. They report directly to the FU committee board, and is considered to be the most powerful in their position regarding their place in the FU.

Apart from the counsel members, each group also have a few high ranking officers, junior officers, elementals, regular soldiers and a few weapon specialists and defense specialists. Together they form the specific rebel group. Each position within the group is interrelated to the others. Everyone worked together and did their duty for the greater good.

"Is everything okay?" He asked with a frown.

Erica shook her head. "Everything is just fine. I just wanted to see how our guest was doing. Is she going to be okay?" She asked peering past Ash at the sleeping girl.

Ash looked back and studied the girl's peaceful features. "She's going to be fine. Just found her lying on the floor a minute ago. Gave her another shot. I think by tomorrow she'll be fully awake to tell us who she is.

Erica nodded. "I'm glad. It's been two days since you brought her. I was beginning to think she might never wake up."

Ash said nothing. He had stayed by her side for the past two days for two reasons. One, he was the only one who seemed to know how to heal her. Two, he was the only one who could protect them if the girl turned out to be a Blackhall Elite, although he doubted that very much. But experience has also thought him that looks could be very, very deceiving.

Just three years ago they had an incident where a small boy, about ten years old, was found wandering in the woods. The Eagle scouts had picked him up and had taken him to their hideout. It turned out that the boy was not even a boy at all. He was in fact a creature from the "_other world_."

The child-like daemon had killed over thirty people, including five children, before they finally managed to kill it. It was because of that incident, that new protocols were installed.

He was a Master Elemental, and just about the only one who could kill a daemon without any assistance. He had assigned himself to watch over the girl, and will keep watching over her until he was satisfied that she wasn't a danger to the people, before he takes her to the colony.

Just then someone came to an abrupt halt besides Erica, breathing heavily. It was private Andrew. "Sir," he started to say between breaths, "We've got a situation."

Ash straightened. "What kind of situation?"

"Rogues sir. Rogues were spotted heading towards Feron. They've counted at least twelve."

Ash turned his attention to Erica. "Stay hereand keep an eye on her." Erica nodded in response. "Andrew," Ash said turning back to the soldier. "Get the team ready within five minutes. Tell them to meet me at the crossing in ten."

"Yes sir," Andrew replied before turning on his heels and hastily hurried away.

Ash glanced back at the girl. _What are Rogues doing in this part of the island?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was still dark when she woke for the second time. Something had awakened her. It was an overwhelming feeling that something terrible was about to happen. She thought herself blessed and cursed with this ability that she had. Many time before had it warned her and saved her from the clutches of unwelcome guests, but it also meant she was constantly aware of the sickening feeling of what was going to happen either to her, or to those close around her.

The feeling that she got was hard to describe. It wasn't just a normal chill that creeps down one's spine. This was something altogether different. This feeling was something that could only be understood if one had gone through it before. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, nor was it a prickling of senses. It was real, and quite terrifying.

It starts off when a sickening smell, so strong that it completely chokes one's senses, wraps around you like a spider wrapping its victim in a cocoon with its sticky web. The smell is so strong that the first few times when it had happened to her, she could not help but vomit with disgust. It was the one thing she had never gotten used to, even if it had happened countless of times before.

The smell never fades. Only when the threat had been eliminated or gone away does the smell disperse. But the smell isn't the only thing that happens. Various kinds of things have happened to her before. She could never figure out the precise thing that will happen to her, but what she did manage to figure out, was the three types of warnings that left her completely drained and exhausted with pain.

There was the one time when the warning sensation was so terrible, that it almost chocked her to death. Till this day it had only happened to her once and she had never seen the thing that could have been so vile and evil, that it nearly killed her without doing something to her. She still remembered that day as if it had happened yesterday.

They had placed her in "The Hole," which was a place so dark that it gave black a whole new meaning, as a way of tormenting her further if she had made the Dark Knight unhappy for some reason or another. It was the one place she would remember for the rest of her life. It had scarred her emotionally and nothing in this world would ever be able to heal that wound. She would live the rest of her remaining life with what had happened to her while she was in the "Hole." It was those images that kept her awake many a night.

That specific day, there had been something with her inside the pitch black hole. Till this very day she still gets shivers just thinking about it, even if it had happened nearly three years ago. Whatever that thing was, and even if it never touched her, the feeling that she got from it was so revolting and so horrendous, that she nearly died that day. In all her life as a prisoner at Blackhall, she could not fathom what it could have been.

Whatever that thing had been, it was pure evil. There was noting remotely good about it. And the worst part of it all was that she could feel it longing for her. It had wanted her, but why it never took her; she will never know and glad she didn't have to find out.

The second thing that had happened to her a few times before, was that while the smell wrapped around her like a blanket on a cold winter's night, her body would freeze. She would be completely helpless for a few minutes. It was as if something took over her body and left her helpless like a newborn babe. Thankfully this too has only happened to her a handful of times.

The most common thing that happens to her on a regular basis is the headaches she gets. These headaches vary in degree. Sometimes a healer has to be brought to her to help her recover, other times it was only a mild ache that faded once the danger has passed. This was what she had right now.

The headache wasn't too severe, but it was bad enough that it woken her from her sleep. For a few seconds she kept her body still, focusing her attention on the darker spot on the ceiling. It helped sometimes, if she focused her attention on something, to minimize the pain that accompanied the warning. The smell was horrible. She tried to focus all her attention on the smudge, but had little success. The smell only grew stronger.

The girl started to push herself up, when an all too familiar pain shot through her arm and chest. Vaguely she recalled what had happened to her earlier. Just too confirm her memory that it did in fact happened to her, she looked down at herself and could still see the bandage underneath her clothes.

The feeling grew stronger, and with it the smell. The girl ignored the pain as she forced her body to get out of the bed. Pain was the least of her worries. Whatever it was that was causing the terrible smell, it was getting stronger, and that meant it was getting closer. If it was looking for her, she'd rather be prepared than be caught by surprise.

She walked towards the closed door. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there, but she couldn't wait for something to happen. She had learned to survive in the harshest of environments. She was going to survive now.

She was only a few steps away from the door, when it unexpectedly flung open and a blue-haired girl rushed it. When the blue-haired girl saw her, her expression was that between surprise and dismay. The last part she was sure wasn't because of her, but whatever was approaching them.

The blue-haired girl snapped out of her trance and closed the door and locked it with a silver key. "Quickly," she directed. "Follow me."

She watched the blue-haired girl walk towards a wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room, which she hadn't up until now, noticed before. The girl opened its doors to reveal a passageway. "Quickly," she said with urgency. "We don't have much time left."

The blue-haired girl disappeared into the wardrobe. For a second longer she could only stare at the opening in which the girl had disappeared. The ache inside her head began to pound. She realized at that point that she'd rather take her chances with the mysterious blue-haired girl, than wait for whatever was coming towards them. As quickly as she could, she followed the girl and vanished into the dark passageway behind the wardrobe.

It was dark for a few minutes, but as she made her way slowly down the tunnel, she became aware of a light not too far away. She tried to hurry her steps. She couldn't afford getting lost in a strange place with an enemy approaching.

The light drew nearer. At last she found herself inside a small room, lit only by two burning torches, one which was in the blue-haired girl's hand. "Here, take this one," she said handing the other torch to her. "If we want to get out of here alive, we'd better get a move on."

She could only nod in response. The blue haired girl searched for something against the wall with her free hand. She found what she was looking for and pressed her palm against the damp stone. In that instant the wall opened to reveal an underground cavern. Although it was dark, she could hear the sound of a steam flowing nearby.

"Stay close to me," the blue-haired girl said glancing back over her shoulder.

She followed the girl inside just before the secret door closed, leaving them completely alone and blocked off from the outside world. They walked for a few minutes until the blue-haired girl paused. It seemed like she was looking for something. "There," she said out loud. She followed the girl's lead until they came to a halt by the stream. To her surprise she realized that there was a boat waiting for them.

"This is it," she said. "Let's go before they find us."

The blue-haired girl climbed into the boat and motioned for her to follow. She got in after her and waited while the other girl started the engine. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" she said.

Just as they started to speed down the river, a loud thundering noise rocked the tunnels. The entire cave began to tremble. Rocks began to fall down from the roof. "Hold on!" she heard the girl shout. Another explosion shook the cave. Terror gripped her throat and the terrible smell grew to the point where it became unbearable. _Please God. Please don't let it catch us._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Another explosion shuddered through the burning, two-story building, before the front concrete wall collapsed, taking part of the roof with it. A man stood in front of the blazing building. He was dressed in old army clothes. His sleeves had been rolled up to reveal a tattoo of a dragon, which covered most of his upper muscular arm.

The GI-JO man stared into the flames as if he was waiting for something. His bold head appeared to shine as the flames danced across his unsympathetic features. A scar ran down his left eye and across the corner of his mouth. It was the result of an incident that had taken place a few years back.

A strange howling sound erupted through the night air. The man straightened and listened more carefully. Another howl was heard, followed shortly by yet another. The man smiled. It wasn't long before three black shapes emerged from the burning building, each dragging something along with it.

The tree creatures eagerly rushed to their master. They dropped their quarry and happily wagged their long, thick bushy tails. The creatures were like something from a horror film. There was evidence that a small part of them appeared wolf-like, although they weren't wolf at all.

The three creatures were three times the size of an average wolf, with sharp fangs sticking out from either side of their mouths. Their bodies were as hard as iron and covered completely with a thick layer of black fur. Spikes, about the length of a human hand, ran down the beasts' spine. They truly were a terrifying sight, but the man loved his pets.

The GI-JO man turned to look at what the bloodhounds have brought him. It was three humans, two of which were still alive. "Good boys," the man said and patted each of his three beasts' heads.

The two survivors whimpered in fear. "Please," the one started to beg. "Please don't hurt us."

"Hurt you?" the massive man mocked. "Why I wouldn't dream of hurting you?"

The other man, who hasn't said anything, curled himself into a ball and began to cry. This seemed to amuse the tattooed man even more. He bent down and grabbed the whimpering man by his shirt, pulling him to his feet. The man started to wail even more.

"Please," he also started to beg.

The tattooed man turned the whimpering man around who suddenly began to scream. His face went white with horror. Two of the creatures were busy ripping the dead man's body to pieces. The third creature had its eyes locked on him. "Please," he cried out.

The tattooed man began to bellow with laughter. "Pleeeeease." He mocked again.

The second man on the ground suddenly leaped to his feet and started running away. The tattooed man laughed even harder. "Go get him," he ordered the third bloodhound.

The creature all too willingly jumped away. The man never even reached the tree, before the bloodhound crashed into him, tearing its sharp claws into the man's back, and biting down and ripping flesh from the thrashing man's body. It took a minute or so before the man's screams faded to a strange gurgling sound, as he started to choke on his own blood.

The big man gave another hearty laugh. "Isn't she just gorgeous?" The whimpering man was frozen stiff with fear. His entire body trembled with horror.

"I'll tell you what," the big man said with a crooked smile. "Tell me where the girl is, and I'll let you go? How does that sound?"

The man wailed even harder. "I don't know what you're talking about," he sobbed.

"There was a girl inside that building," the tattooed man said pointing to the smoldering building. "My pets have followed her scent to this place, so I know she had been here. Tell me where she is?"

"I don't know of any girl," the man sobbed miserably. "They don't tell me everything. I'm only the cleaner."

The tattooed man eyed the trembling man in his hands. "Then I have no more further use of you," he said and held him toward the bloodhounds.

"Wait!" the man shouted.

The tattooed man paused. "What was that? You have something to say?"

The man nodded. "I-I know where she might be?"

"I don't want to know where she might be. I want to know where she actually is!"

The man visibly shrank back in fear. "There's an-an old factory a few miles down the river. Everyone's supposed to go th-there. If sh-she was here, th-then they would have taken her to that place."

The tattooed man stared hard into the man's face. "Then I believe you." The small man began to sob with relief.

The big man dropped him to the ground and turned away. He had only taken two steps when he glanced back over his shoulder. "Kill him," he commanded the bloodhounds.

The man's eyes went wide with horror. "But you said-,"

"I said I'd let you go. I never said anything about letting you go alive." With that said he started to walk away, just as he heard the man scream in terror. The scream was cut short as the bloodhounds sank their teeth into the man throat, tearing and ripping him to shreds.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They have exited the cave about twenty minutes ago, and was now traveling down the river with dawn quickly approach behind them. It was going to be another warm and humid day.

Neither has spoken a word since they have left the tunnels. At least the headache had faded to a mild throb. The smell, which was a great relief, had gone away, which meant that they were save for the time being. But that didn't sooth her worries. She was almost certain that whatever it was back at the cave, had something to do with the Dark Knight. And if she was correct, it meant that they were most likely not out of harms way.

"By the way, the name's Erica," the blue-haired girl suddenly said. She turned to find the girl called Erica smiling at her. "What's your name?" she asked after a while when she didn't receive a response.

"Deena," she replied at last.

"Well nice to meet you Deena. Although I wished it hadn't been under these circumstances." Deena managed to force a fake smile. "Okay, now that we have been formally introduced, may I ask where on earth did you come from?"

Deena wasn't prepared to answer any questions, not truthfully in any case. If there was one thing life had taught her, it was that she must never trust anyone. If the Dark Knight was out looking for her, which she was certain he was, what would stop this girl or whoever she worked for, to hand her back over? She could not take that chance.

"From a small village west from here," she answered quickly.

Erica thought for a moment. "That must be Lilak, right?"

Deena nodded quickly. "That's correct."

Erica nodded. "It's a cute village. Been there only once in my life. Bought myself a dusty old bicycle, but gave it away to some poor kid who looked like he wanted it more than I did." A few seconds of silence followed. "So what happened to you? I heard some creature attacked you?"

"That is true. But I don't know why or where it had appeared form," she lied. I was out walking down the river when that thing suddenly showed up. I tried to fight back, but it was too powerful."

"But what were you doing so far away from Lilak?"

Deena's mind raced. "I was visiting an uncle of mine. He lives nearby." She looked at Erica, but couldn't decide whether she believed her or not. It didn't really matter. Once they stopped, she planned on going her own separate way. "Where are we going?" she asked quickly before Erica could say anything else.

"To the factory," she replied. "It's protocol. If an incident like this should happen, all individuals must take their designated escape route and meet up at the old factory. Lucky for you, I was close to you're room."

"I'm glad that you were," Deena replied, and she meant it. "So, do you know what it was?

Erica looked confused for a moment, before she understood what Deena had meant. "I don't have a clue. But whatever it was, it wasn't something we would have been able to handle on our own, not with most of the team dispatched to Feron in any case."

"And the explosion?"

"Oh that. That's also part of protocol. The building or hideout is to be destroyed before an enemy overpowers us. It's to be done to ensure that any information about us or the rest of the colony will never be discovered. It's only meant to be used in extreme cases. I guess this was one of them."

Deena could see that Erica was troubled by it. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Erica looked surprised. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. It's not like it was your fault."

Deena felt a piercing pain in her heart. She knew it was her fault. "We're here," Erica said before she could dwell too deep into her guilt.

Deena looked up. The roof of an old abandoned factory barely peeked out above the highest tree top. She felt her heart began to race once more. She didn't feel safe here. They were still too close to the enemy, although they were a good few miles away. Still, she knew how the Dark Knight operated. He won't stop until he got what he wanted.

"Guess, we're the first to arrive," Erica said as she jumped out of the boat as it came near the riverbank. Deena followed.

"Are we safe here?" She questioned.

"Of course we are. It won't be long now before the rest of River Lights arrive. All we have to do is sit back and relax."

Deena looked doubtful. She wanted to leave, but felt obligated to help this woman who had risked her life to help her. The least she could do was stay until she felt another warning. Until that happens, she'll stay put and wait for whoever is supposed to arrive, and then she'll leave.

Deena started to walk after Erica. Her body ached in pain. Now that the danger had passed, she became aware of how tired and sore her body really was. Though, strangely enough, it didn't hurt nearly as much as it had an hour ago.

But that didn't mean she felt any better. She could still use some rest. She found a grassy spot underneath a tree and sat down with caution. Relieved, she leaned back and took a few deep breaths. For the first time, since her escape, she dared to let her guard down for a little while.

"Here, drink this," Erica said walking over to her and handed her a bottle of water.

Deena gratefully took the water and hungrily drank down the cool liquid. "Thank you," she said and handed back the empty bottle.

"No worries. Now all we have to do is sit back and relax. The others will be here shortly." Erica turned back to the factory. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just going to check something out."

Deena could only nod. She didn't care, as long as she could rest her aching body for a few minutes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sometime later she was woken up by somebody who was gently, but with certainty shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open. For a moment she was confused by where she was and who it was that was crouched down in front of her. Then it hit her. The rotten smell of flesh raked her senses. She almost vomited, but she forced her nausea to the side as her head began to throb in agony. She had fallen asleep, and because of her carelessness she had led herself into a deadly trap.

"Shuu," Erica motioned with her finger. "Follow me," she said and quietly turned away.

Deena slowly forced herself to her feet, cursing herself all the way for being so reckless. She followed Erica along the side of the factory wall, before she suddenly paused. Wherever Erica was going, she was heading straight towards the danger. She could feel it.

"Erica," Deena whispered with urgency. Erica didn't seem to hear her. "Erica," she called again, this time a bit louder.

Erica stopped and turned around with a frown. "What?" she asked.

Deena shook her head. "Not that way," she started to say. Don't go that way."

"Why not?" Erica whispered back.

Before she could answer, her eyes locked on three, no, four dark shapes emerging from the forest. Fear fired up in her chest. She stopped breathing. All she could manage to do was stare at the figure behind Erica.

Erica followed Deena's gaze and gasped. "What the-," But she couldn't finish her sentence. She was at a loss for words.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" The muscular man said breaking the silence. "I've been looking all over for you."

Erica reached for something in her pocket, but before she came even close to revealing what she had in her pocket, a brilliant red light flashed. The next thing Deena saw, was Erica crumbling to the ground in a heap.

"A-a-a," The muscular man replied shaking his head. "Let's not make this any harder that it already is," he said looking back at Deena. "Come quietly and I'll spare your little friend's life, or, I kill her and take you back the hard way? Now what shall it be?" He asked petting the head of the bloodhound closest to him.

Deena swallowed the fear in her throat. _What should she do? _

"Time's running out."

Deena looked down at Erica and clenched her fists in anger. Another lesson she has learned the hard way over the years, was that anyone with evil intentions, never spoke the truth. "Why, I thought you liked to play rough," Deena said challenging him. She was scared to death, but she also knew if she gave up now, everything would be lost. She had to at least give it a shot.

The big man rumbled with laughter. "If I'm not mistaken, that sounded like a challenge to me? You know I can't resist a challenge _Misty."_

Deena frowned. He had called her by another name. Why? She didn't have time to ponder about it. The big man rushed towards her with incredible speed.

With a roar he jumped towards her. Deena ducked away just in time and spun around ready for the next attack. She was aware of her aching arm and chest, but she forced her thoughts to focus on defeating the general.

The general, also known as the Fire general, was one of the seven generals who worked personally for the Dark Knight himself. They were his own war toys who obeyed his every command and who left a path of destruction as far as they went. This general was known for his merciless acts. He has killed countless of men, woman and children, because of the thrill he received from it. He was addicted to torture and killing. And that wasn't all that he did.

The fire general was known to rape his victims: men, woman and children, after he has killed them. She had witnessed it countless times before. If there was one thing that she could have, then it would be the general's head on a platter before she throws it to the pigs. He was nothing but a monster, and he knew it.

"Come now, let's make this fun," he said with a grin.

Deena raised her good arm. She began to speak in a strange language. This seemed to excite the fire general. He did the same thing. A blue ball of crackling energy appeared in her fist and a red one in his. "Shall we," she asked?

The fire general grinned. They both released the energy at the same moment. The two balls of energy collided with one another, their impact released a shockwave that send both Deena and the fire general flying backwards.

Deena quickly recovered and got to her feet. There was a cloud of dust in the air. She couldn't see her opponent. Her eyes spotted something, but she reacted too late. The general rushed through the dust cloud and slammed into Deena, sending them both to the ground.

Deena cried out in pain and tried to break free, but the General had her pinned securely to the ground. "Playtimes' over," he started to say. "Now let's have some real fun," he finished with a smile and pressed his lips over her mouth.

Overcome with horror, she struggled madly against his iron grip. Tears streamed down the sides of her cheeks. The general broke free and Deena gasped for breath. "Let's see what the Master sees in you?" he said and brought his one hand down and onto her breast. Deena screamed in dismay, but her screams were smothered by his mouth.

She felt his tongue force its way into her mouth. With all her might she bit down. The general instantly drew back in pain. "You bitch," he said raising his arm, preparing to backhand her across the face. Deena could only watch in terror as his hand came down.

To her complete surprise, something grabbed hold of the general's wrist. In a powerful motion he was flung backwards, away from her. Deena hurriedly gathered herself and got back up to her feet on shaky legs. Her eyes fell on a new figure standing nearby. A small bulbasaur stood by his side.

The general quickly regained his composure. "Who dares to interfere?" He roared in fury. He too looked at the new figure. His eyes widened with horror. "You!" He cried in disbelief. "How can this be?"

The stranger ignored the general and calmly walked to where Deena stood. "You okay?" he asked. Deena managed a nod. "Good," he said and turned back to face the general. The three bloodhounds have surrounded him, snarling at growling at him for hurting their master.

"Now, it's my turn to have some fun," the stranger replied with deadly determination in his eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

And so ends another chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Just need to finish some other "important" work! Oh, and from the next chapters on, other familiar characters will join in on the fun.

Till next time!

Lielie ;-D


	4. Chapter 4

The fight

**Note: **I do not own Pokemon or its characters, but I do own this story!

**Chapter 4: The compound**

The general looked with astonishment and shock at the young man standing a few feet away from him. "What kind of black magic is this?" He asked with disbelief. "I know this can't be real. I know you can't be real! I saw you die with my own eyes! Just who the hell are you?"

Deena thought for a moment that she saw anger flash across the young man's face, but only for a moment. Somewhere at the back of her mind something pricked her memory. There was something about this man, but she couldn't place her finger on what it could possible be.

The young man glanced over his shoulder at Deena, his face now a blank sheet. "Are you alright?" Too stunned for words, Deena could only manage a nod. "Good," the young man said before turning back to face the General.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said without a hint of warmth in his voice.

The General gave s smirk. "Not long enough it would seem, since you have come all the back from the dead just to see my pretty face once more. I'm touched."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more," the young man replied and at the same moment pulled his sword free.

"And we were having such a lovely conversation. Now you've gone and ruined our whole reunion. Guess you can't wait to go back to hell," the General said grinning evilly. "And once I've killed you, I'll be taking little miss sunshine behind you, and-," the General said searching for something to his right, "ah, there we go. Your other girlfriend. I'm sure I can find something useful for her to do." The General gave a satisfied grin. "Yes, I know exactly what she can do for me."

Deena watched the young man. He was as calm as ever, though she knew he was probably screaming with fury on the inside. She knew she was. If she had any more strength she would waste it on ramming her fist into his twisted smile.

"Then let us dance with death," the young man suddenly said interrupting her thoughts.

"Boys," the General ordered his pets. Immediately the three beasts growled in reply. "I've got a new chew toy for you. Have fun ripping it to pieces."

Deena watched in horror as the beasts leaped towards the young man with their mouths' open wide. She knew what these creatures were. They were called bloodhounds. They were one of many other daemon creatures that the Dark Knight had called forth from the other world. A world filled only with chaos and destruction. Just a glimpse of that world, and you would surly go mad. There was nothing sane or humane about it. It was a world of the dead.

The bloodhound, like all the other daemon creatures aren't simply just any normal beast. They are virtually indestructible. She had seen with her own eyes how pokemon and men alike were torn to pieces by these creatures, and they themselves weren't puny or weak. They were the best of the best.

Deena tore her eyes away from the scene. She couldn't bring herself to watch those awful creatures rip that young man to pieces. She waited for the terrible sound of the young man screaming. Instead she heard something that sounded like a gurgle, followed by a high pitching yelp and then something that sounded like a sack being dropped to the ground.

She forced herself to look back. Her eyes suddenly went wide with shock. There on the ground lay all three bloodhounds, dead. The young man was still alive and unharmed. How was that possible?

"My babies!" she heard the General wail in distress. "You killed my babies!" The General was kneeling by the side of his fallen beasts with tears streaming down his face. "How could you kill my beautiful babies?" he carried on wailing.

The young man simply wiped his sword clean and turned away. "Maybe now you'll understand what it feels like losing something that's dear to you."

Deena watched the General's face turn red with anger. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" The General jumped to his feet and with incredible speed rushed towards the young man who had his back turned to him.

"Watch out!" Deena screamed in horror.

From there on, everything happened to fast for her to understand exactly what had happened. One moment the General was rushing towards the young man, and the next he was lying face down on the ground.

"It's over," the young man said. "Go back to your lord and tell him I'm coming for him next."

The General struggled to his knees. Blood was streaming down the side of his face where the young man must have hit him. "This isn't over," he said through clenched teeth. "This is far from over!" With that said the General pulled out a pokeball and released a Charzard from it. "Let's go," he said to the dragon. The General got onto the dragons' back. "You'll be sorry. Mark my words." With that said, the dragon pokemon took off.

Deena felt a cold chill run down her spine. Who was this man?

As if on queue the young man turned to face her. "I suggest that we leave now, before anymore unexpected guests arrive."

Deena nodded. "Your friend, the other girl, she's hurt."

The young man looked to where Erica lay on her side near the building and hurriedly walked to her side. "Erica," he said kneeling down beside her. He quickly checked her pulse and then her eyes before picking her up in his arms. "There is a safe place we can go to, but it's quite a long way from here. Do you think you can manage?" he asked Deena.

Deena nodded. "I'm fine," she replied. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," he answered. "Let's go. We need to get there before sunset."

Without saying another word the young man started walking. Deena quickly followed. Although her arm and side ached with pain, she didn't dare show it. This man and his friend just risk their lives to save hers. The least she could do was bite back the pain she until they arrive at the place. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt safe where she was right now. For the time being, she has decided to stick with the people who had rescued her. If needed, she could always slip away.

"Ash," the young man suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Deena said confused.

"My name's Ash."

"Oh," Deena replied feeling a bit foolish. "I'm Deena."

A few minutes of silence followed before Ash spoke again. "I saw your bracelets. Where you did you get them?"

Startled, Deena almost tripped over her own feet. "I- I got them from my grandmother when I was a little."

_Lies, _Ash thought to himself. A part of him wanted to tell her straight away where he thought she got the bracelets, but another part of him told him to let it go for the time being. Whatever it was that she was hiding, she had reason to do so. In time he will get some answers, one way or the other, but for now he decided to let it be.

Deena couldn't be sure whether or not he believed her, and she didn't much care. She would lie for as long as it takes. How was she to know that these people wouldn't turn her in? She was sure the Dark Knight will spread rumors of wealthy rewards for any information about her whereabouts. She couldn't take that chance. If she was caught and taken back… Deena shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to think about that.

"Where are we going?" She quickly asked hoping to change the subject.

"Somewhere safe."

This was all she was going to get form him. She was sure he knew she was lying now. She will have to be satisfied with his answer. After all, he has as much reason to distrust her as she has of him.

For the next few hours they walked in silence. It was late afternoon when they finally stopped. They have come to stand before an enormous waterfall, a rather beautiful sight compared to the rest of the gloomy forest. They have only been standing there a few seconds when men dressed in black uniforms emerged from all around them.

"Master Ash," one of the men with short blond hair said smiling brightly. "We were just wondering when you will be arriving. And I see you have brought a visitor?"

"You know you can't bring unauthorized civilians to the compound without a complete background check as well as the DJZ scan! This is a direct contravention of regulation," another man with long blue hair tied in a ponytail said furiously.

Ash ignored the man and turned to face his friend. "Jack. Glad to see you. You mind, it's been a long day and Erica needs medical attention."

"Sure thing," Jack replied. "Neil. Sam. Get Erica to medical bay."

Two men stepped forward and took Erica from Ash. "Glad to have you back sir. Thought for a moment something might have happened to you."

Ash grinned. "Why Neil, I didn't know you care."

The man called Neil also grinned. "Good to have you with us."

Ash nodded. "Well now, first thing's first. Food and water. I'm starved and I'm sure our guest is too. Is there any leftovers?"

Jack gave a laugh. "Always thinking about food. Don't worry. There's plenty leftovers. I'll see to it that food will be brought to your quarters. And the lady? Where must she go?"

"This is an outrage!" the same man with blue hair cried. "I'm going straight to the council and see to it that you are all thrown out! She might be an enemy and you just willingly want to let her into our home? I won't allow it!"

"Just shut up Hank," Jack replied. "I trust Ash's judgment. If he feels that she can be trusted then so do I. Any objections?" Jack asked looking at his men. No one disagreed. "Good, then it's settled. We welcome the beautiful lady as our most honored guest."

Deena felt like bolting away. Everyone was staring at her. "Hi," she managed to say. Everyone except Hank greeted her.

Ash turned to Deena. "I think it would be best if you stay by my side. Not everyone will be too keen on having you here," he finished looking back at Hank.

Deena nodded and quickly followed after Ash, all the while feeling Hank's dark eyes trailing after her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dark shadows swirled around him. Whispers of death and chaos filled his mind. The nameless and ageless shadows danced with dark delight as they savagely and greedily consumed his. The Dark Knight began to laugh. No matter how many times he called upon the _Forsaken_, it was always an exhilarating and intoxicating experience.

The room in which he stood was enormous. It stood inside a cave and was build by the very ones who were now its prisoners. The _Forsaken_.

Long ago, five very foolish men discovered a secret that changed the course of history forever. These five foolish men came upon something so powerful, something so dangerous that they did the most foolish thing imaginable. They foolishly unlocked something that clearly stated, DO NOT OPEN.

Some would argue that it is only human nature to look at things that we aren't supposed to look at. Some would call it recklessness. Others would refer to it as the only path to glory. Some glory it turned out to be.

What these five foolish men unlocked not only claimed their own lives, it almost claimed the entire world. What we call pokemon today, are in actual fact fragments of memories of what had happened to the world so many, many years ago.

These five men, while exploring the newly discovered island, entered a cave that led them deep into the heart of the earth. Before long, these five men found themselves lost and without any hope of every finding their way back out. Miraculously they somehow stumbled across a chamber lit only by the light of a river of lava flowing through it.

Amazed these five men looked at the river of fire with astonishment. Never before have they ever seen anything quite like it. That's when one of the five men saw something against the far side of the wall. Black symbols covered wall. Even though they had never seen anything like it before, they all somehow understood what it said, and what it said was:

_**To take me you must have me.**_

_**To have me you must see me.**_

_**To see me you must serve me.**_

_**And serve me and serve me and serve me.**_

While this was only the beginning of what the symbols said, the five men soon found themselves bewitched by the story that the symbols told off. The symbols told them of other worlds and realms. It told them how the creature called Siron came to this planet and how it was imprisoned in this very chamber. The story continued to tell them of power, of glory and riches and soon they could not think of anything else.

And at the end of the tale stood a warning. The warning said that whoever opens the gate and unleashes the creature within, will also unleash hell upon themselves and the world.

The five foolish men cared little for the warning. They wanted to meet this creature who was so powerful and who could grant them all that they desire. So they did the foolish thing that only foolish people would do. They unlocked the door that kept the creature bound inside.

The creature was set free and so havoc, carnage and fear ruled at the end of the day. The five foolish men were rewarded, but not what they have expected. They got power and glory, but were sealed inside the cave by the creature to serve him for all eternity.

That was when the creature called Mew materialized into the world. The creature was created for one purpose and one purpose only: to seal the beast if it ever did escape, or die trying.

The creature called Mew and Siron fought for three days and three nights before finally the one called Mew won, but at a price. Although it managed to seal Siron away, it could not seal away its warriors. Instead it decided to alter the creatures into something else, something less threatening, and without any memory of who or what they really were.

Mew succeeded in doing this and thus the creatures called Pokemon emerged. What happened to Mew afterwards no one knows? Now, ten thousand years later, it was happening all over again.

The Dark Knight laughed. He was this close to unlocking the secret that would grant him unlimited power. He would then be free of his curse and rule the world according to his own desire.

The Dark Knight walked down the line of white marble pillars that led to the round platform which hovered over a gigantic chasm. It is from this chasm that the Forsaken rose to greet him with their whispers of power and glory.

The Dark Knight stretched his arms out wide and welcomed the shadows as they entered his body. His dark eyes glowed with hungry anticipation and pure ecstasy as the raw power of the _Forsaken_ flowed through his veins.

He clenched his hands into fists and brought his arms tight against his chest, breathing hard and heavy. For a moment a red gleam twinkled in his eyes before returning to their normal empty state. The whispers died down until finally the only sound left was his breathing.

"Soon, I'll have it all!"

Just then a man with short spiky brown hair stepped into the chamber. "Sir, I have some rather unfortunate news."

The Dark Knight stopped to look at the man walking towards him. "Why Gary, did you find my lovely flower?"

Gary came to stand a few steps from the Dark Knight and gave a deep bow. "Indeed we have my Lord. However, the General has failed to return with her."

"Failed you say? Why I thought the General was well capable of returning my flower to me?"

"I'm sure that he is, if-," Gary paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. Just how will he break the news to the Dark Knight?

"Gary?" the Dark Knight said lifting an eyebrow. "I know you're hiding something from me. What is it?" He said raising his voice just a tiny bit.

Gary sighed. There was no easy way to break the news. "He's returned sire."

The Dark Knight looked up sharply. "The General faced him today. He killed the three bloodhounds and sent a message back with the General. He said he'll be coming for you next."

"So he has returned? And what of the girl?"

"He has her," Gary replied. "But not for long. I've send Surge, Katiana and Duplica after them."

"Good" the Dark Knight said suddenly deep in thought. "Send Butch and Cassidy too. Do whatever you must, but bring her to me before the next full moon."

Gary nodded. "As you wish, my Lord."

As Gary left the cave the Dark Knight rolled his hands into tight fists. "I will rip out your heart once and for all Ash Ketchup!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She had been sitting alone inside his room for nearly two hours. Ash had given her a pair of old trousers and a jersey to change into. He had also told her not to leave the room under any circumstances and that he would be back in a short while.

Deena looked around the room. There wasn't much to look at except for the bed, and one small table with two drawers. She stood up to stretch her legs and walked towards the table. She didn't mean to probe, but she was bored. So she opened the first drawer.

It was rather disappointing. There was only a pair of old socks in it. She went for the second drawer and pulled it open. Inside she found a small black book. There was no name on the cover so she flipped the book open. To her surprise she realized that it wasn't a book after all, but that it was a box.

Deena found herself mesmerized. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Carefully she picked the necklace up and gaped at the beauty of it. It was a silver necklace with a perfectly tear-shaped sapphire stone hanging at the very centre. She felt that familiar pinch again. She couldn't shake the feeling that for some reason she had seen this necklace somewhere before.

Just then the door burst open. Startled Deena swirled around and tucked the necklace into the back pocket of her pants. It was Hank and three other men she didn't recognize. Deena felt a tingle of fear run down her spine. The look in Hank's eyes was anything but friendly.

"By the name of the high counsil of FU, I hereby place you under arrest until further notice. Take her away immediately," Hank ordered harshly.

Terrified Deena tried to protect herself by calling on her powers. She managed to strike one guard unconscious, but something stung her in the neck. Dizziness swept over her and soon she felt herself being lifted off the ground. _This can't be happening!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ash walked down the corridor towards his room. He had seen the counsel and explained to them the situation. After a much heated debate with Hank and some other members of the counsel, they have finally come to a decision that Ash would take up the responsibility to keep a close eye on their new guest until further noticed.

Hank had been so pissed off that he had stormed out of the room and nearly broke the door on his way out. Ash shook his head. He never did like Hank. He was just one of those guys who craved for power so that he could rule the people around him. He would have made an excellent servant of the Dark Knight.

Ash shook his head again. _No need to get youself all worked up. _"At least Erica is doing okay," he said to himself. He had just seen her. Although she was asleep, the nurse assured him that there was nothing to worry about.

He was close to his room when someone called his name. "Hey Ash! Wait up will you!"

Ash paused and turned around. "Hey Jack. What's up?"

"I heard Hank exploded."

Ash nodded. "You should have seen him. I can't understand what his problem is?"

"I'll tell you what his problem is. He's suffering from PMS: premature male syndrome."

Ash couldn't help but grin. "You have too much time on your hands."

Jack laughed. "Are you trying to defend him?"

"Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"Hold it there cowboy. No time for ass kicking. Actually I was hoping if you could tell me where I might possible find Hank. Master Ben wants to see him, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Did you check his room?"

"That's the first place I checked."

"Okay, just give me a minute. Just going to see how our guest is doing then I'll help you find him."

Jack slapped a hand onto Ash's shoulder. "Thanks bro. What would I do without you?"

"Nothing," Ash replied jokingly.

The two men continued down the corridor when Ash suddenly stopped.

"What?" What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"My door," Ash said aloud. His eyes suddenly grew wide. "Deena!"

Ash rushed towards his room and flung the door open. The room was empty. Jack came to stand next to Ash. "What happened to your room?"

Ash clenched his fists. "Hank."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deena tried to move, but it was as if her body just wouldn't comply with her wishes. She didn't know where she was; only that it was dark. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Shall we begin with the interrogation?" An unfamiliar voice asked from somewhere in the darkness.

"Yes," she heard Hank reply. "Please fetch me my tools."

"Of course," the creepy voice answered.

The lights suddenly went on, blinding her for a few seconds. "Why have you brought me here?" she heard herself say.

"Why?" She heard Hank bellow with laughter. "Why to find some answers of course."

"What answers?" Deena almost cried. "I haven't done anything to you! Please let me go!" Tears of frustration and fear ran down her cheeks.

"It's no use crying my dear," the creepy voice unexpectedly said to her right.

"Please, please just let me go," she begged again.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Hank said looming over her. "You see, I have a very special gift, the gift of sight. And I saw something very peculiar about you. But in order for me to find out exactly what it was that I saw, I must look deep inside your mind."

Deena felt that all too familiar feeling of being completely helpless wash over her. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Why, I already told you. I'm going to look inside your mind."

Deena felt Hank's cold bony hands grip her face. She struggled with all her might, but had little success.

"There's no use for struggling my dear. I've got you securely strapped to the table."

Deena cried harder. "Please don't do this!"

"Oh, but I want to," Hand replied with a smile. "Now look into my eyes."

"No!" Deena shouted and closed her eyes.

A terrible pain suddenly pulsed through her body. Deena screamed. It was almost unbearable.

"That's it!" she Heard Hank say. "Give into me!"

Deena screamed louder as the pain intensified. "Fine!" she shouted. "You want to look into my mind, then see the horrors I've seen!" She cried out and opened her eyes.

For a moment Hank looked surprised, but his expression soon turned to fear as he stumbled away from her. "De- demon!" He cried. "Kill her!" He said gasping. "Kill her know!" He screamed.

Deena saw the man with the creepy voice bring a knife towards her chest. _This is it. I'm going to die. _But death never came. Instead the man with the creepy voice crumbled to the floor. She found the familiar face of the man who had rescued her so many times already, stand beside her. Terrified and relieved Deena started to cry with joy.

Ash quickly untied the knots and before he could do anything else, the girl flung herself into his arms and held onto him for dear life itself. Without knowing what he was doing, Ash placed his arms around her and hugged her close. "It's okay," he tried to reassure her. "You're safe now."

Ash looked to where Jack had Hank firmly by his arms. "Get this bastard out of here."

Jack nodded. "With pleasure!" Just before Jack left the room, he quickly glanced over his shoulder and said, "I'll meet you at your room in a while."

"Thanks," Ash replied before turning his attention to the girl in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern. He did care. He couldn't explain it, but it felt good to hold her. He wanted to protect her, even from the very beginning when he had rescued her from that creature.

"Thank you," he heard her say between sobs. "I'm beginning to think that you're my guardian angel."

Ash grinned. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

A few minutes later they were back inside his room. Deena sat on Ash's bed while he picked up the chair that was lying on its side. Something was sticking into her bum. Reaching to scratch her bum, she felt something in her pocket. She pulled the object out and realized that it was the necklace she had found in the black box. Embarrassed she held out the necklace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop around and I didn't mean to take it, but when that man suddenly burst in here, I got such a fright that I just hid it in my pocket."

Ash looked up. Under normal circumstances he would have flipped, but seeing how she had been through quite enough he decided to let it go. "Thank you. This necklace means a lot to me."

Deena watched him. She could see that it really meant something to him as he took the necklace from her and held it in his hand.

"What happened to her?" She asked without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't probe. It's just that you look at the necklace like it's your lover or something, so I'm guessing it belonged to someone very close to you."

Ash remained quite for a few seconds. "I bought it for a girl that was very dear to me, but she died without ever having the chance to wear it."

Deena wanted to reach out to him, but couldn't. "I'm so sorry."

Ash shook his head. "It happened a long time ago."

Deena could see the hurt in his eyes. There was more to the story, but she wouldn't dare ask anymore. "For what it's worth. I think she would have loved it."

A small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, she would have." Then he did the oddest thing. "Would you mind keeping it safe for me?" he asked holding it out to her.

"Oh I couldn't," Deena replied stunned.

"Well I could put it back in the box, but then it will be hidden from the world again. I like it better when it's out of the box."

Deena sighed. "Alright. I'll protect it with my life. It's the least I can do after what you did for me."

Ash grinned. He would never have thought it would happen again, but he was starting to like this woman. "Good."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They have been talking for about ten minutes when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Ash replied.

The door opened and Jack stepped inside. "Ash, there's a situation. The commander wants to see you immediately."

Ash stood up. "Do you mind staying here while I'm gone?"

"No worries mate," Jack replied with a salute.

Ash turned to look at Deena. "Don't look so worried. Jack is my best friend. He won't let anything happen to you."

"You can count on that."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Ash said before leaving the room.

Deena looked at Jack. He was at least a head taller than Ash and quite attractive. "How long have you known Ash?" she asked hoping to start a conversation.

Jack scratched his head. "I'd say about two years now. He actually saved my ass when a bunch of Grim Greavers attacked our village. From there on I followed him everywhere. " Deena nodded. "How about you?" Jack asked. "Where did you come from?"

"I-," but before she could finish her sentence an alarm went off. "What's going on?" She asked suddenly scared.

Jack straightened. "Trouble," came the reply.

Deena stood up. "What should we do?"

Jack looked at Deena with a worried look on his face. "We wait for Ash."

Just then the ground started to shake. Jack nearly lost his balance, but quickly grabbed the wall to steady himself.

"What was that?" Deena asked in panic.

"I don't know," replied Jack. "But something's definitely not right."

Deena stood up from the bed. At that very moment she fell to the ground screaming. Jack hurried to her side. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked with alarm.

"My head!" Deena screamed. "It's happening again!" The sickening smell filled her nostrils. She wanted to die. She couldn't take it.

Jack lifted her onto the bed. "I'm going to fetch Ash," he quickly said and before he could reach the door Deena screamed again.

"No! Don't open the door!"

Jack turned around in confusion. "Why not?"

Deena tried to push herself up, but that only seemed to make things worse. She bit her lip and forced herself to think past the pain. "Listen to me. If you don't want to die, then I suggest you move away from the door!"

"What the hell are yo-," Jack started to say, but paused when he heard a whistling coming from the hallway behind the door.

Deena's eyes widened with fear. "Move away from the door!" She commanded.

Seeing the wild look in her eyes, Jack moved to the side. He watched in shock as a blue light engulfed her body. "You're an elemental?" He gasped.

Deena ignored Jack. Things were about to get very ugly.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Okay, I decided to end the chapter here. I'm going to put some of the original characters in play from the next chapter on, so don't miss out. I promise that from now on all chapters will be longer and definitely filled with action.

Please review! I enjoy reading your comments!

Till next time!


End file.
